This invention relates generally to sealing corked bottles and, more particularly, to automated methods and apparatus for forming embossed seals on corked bottles having high-quality embossed images at a commercially desirable process rate.
One of the methods of sealing corked bottles involves the use of thermoplastic seals. A thermoplastic material is typically injected in liquefied form into the mouth of the neck of a corked bottle and placed on top of the cork wherein it hardens and forms a seal with the interior surface of the bottle neck and the cork. Thermoplastic seals are generally preferred over lead-containing metal foils and more aesthetically pleasing than plastic seals. Thermoplastic seals that include an aesthetic finish of an embossed design or logo on the exposed top surface are often desirable. Embossed thermoplastic seals can also be tamper-evident.
Finishing or embossing a thermoplastic seal on a corked bottle presents production problems. The time it takes for the liquefied thermoplastic material to harden can severely impact production speed. If the liquefied thermoplastic material is not allowed to harden sufficiently, the residual heat may melt part or all of the hardened finish and ruin the embossing. In addition, the embossing step requires precise control to ensure that the embossing is uniform for each seal. Uniformity must be achieved without sacrificing production speed.